I Could Learn To Love You a JONAS fanfic
by AVPM-ROCKS
Summary: Toni is a 13 year old girl who lives with the band JONAS. She has to learn to love them as brothers. What could possibly happen? Rating May Change. R&R. Genre: Also some romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, Toni. This a JONAS fanfic. Just want to shout out to Maggie Hannah Lucas for the inspiration. And I this is gonna be my best fanfic yet! :-) Rating May Change**

* * *

Today is probably the best day of my life. I am moving in with the band JONAS and their family! I mean I have loved them ever since forever. Mrs Lucas picked me up from the airport. It's a long way form England to America. When we got in the car she started to make conversation with me.

'Toni how was your flight?' she asked.

'It was alright, thanks for asking.' I replied. I felt really shy and nervous about meeting the band that I have been the biggest fan of since they started.

'Give it a few days and you'll feel right at home' Mrs Lucas said when we arrived at the old firehouse. She showed me to my room, which was on the top floor, and left me to unpack. When I was done I sat on my bed and started reading one of my favourite books Twilight. I read about three chapters when Frankie walked in.

'Hi Toni,' he said, sitting next to me, 'Er…Mom said to come say hi to you.'

'Hi Frankie, thanks, I guess.'

'Bye' and he slid down the pole. I went back to my book and less than five minutes later Kevin walked in. I put down my book and turned to smile at him.

'Hi Toni.'

'Hi Kevin,' I said, 'Is there something you wanted?'

'No. Mom wants us to make you feel welcome.'

'So I've heard.'

'Darn it. Frankie got here before me!' I laughed. 'You've got a nice laugh.'

'Thanks.' I smiled.

'Bye' and he slid down the pole. I walked down the steps into the kitchen, where mom was making dinner.

'Mrs Lucas would you like any help.' She looked up.

'Oh please. Call me Sandy. The boys are probably playing video games in their room go join them.'

'That's okay. I'll go back to my room.'

'Give it time you'll be friends soon enough.'

When I was going up the stairs, I was pulled into a room and my mouth was cover to keep me from screaming.

'HEY!' I shouted. I turned to see Joe standing next to Kevin grinning evilly, 'Hi Toni. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier I'm Joe, but you already know me as I am a rock star.'

'Modest much,' I mumbled. They laughed.

'So you wanna play video games?' Kevin asked.

'Er… sure what you playing?'

'GTA: Vice City' He answered.

'Oh My God! I love Grand Theft Auto!' I said as we walked into their room, 'I haven't played it in ages. Lemme go first! Please…' I smiled the most persuasive smile I could.

'Yeah Nick's in there now.' I realised that I didn't really know them and I changed my mind maybe I wanted a bit more time to settle before getting to know them.

'Really… oh maybe I'll play later. See ya.' I turned and ran to my room. I locked the door before making my way to my bed. I flopped down on it and sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later Sandy came in.

'Hey. Are you alright?' She sat next to me and put an arm round me.

'Well…no. I'm just nervous about living with you guys and school and stuff.' I sighed.

'Joe told me about you running off. You okay.'

'I will be.'

'Well dinner is ready.'

'Thanks I'll be down in a minute.' One thing I hate about myself is when I thing to much about something. Like the whole family is gonna be there; Tom, Sandra, Kevin, Nick and Frankie. The people I was gonna be living with for a long time.

When I got downstairs they were all sitting down.

'Hi Toni,' Tom said, standing up.

'Sit down, Tom.' Sandy instructed him.

'Er… I'm not so hungry anymore. I'll be in my room.' I turned and left. As I walked up the stairs I heard Sandy say,

'Nick go and give Toni her dinner,'

'But mom…'

'Just do it.' I ignored what I heard and shut my door. Two minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door.

'Who is it?' I asked though it was pretty obvious.

'The youngest, most talented and attractive member of JONAS.' Nick answered.

'Oh come in Kevin.' I laughed.

'Hey. That's not fair.' He put my dinner on the side and sat next to me on the bed, 'Is there any reason you didn't want to eat dinner with us.'

'Would you believe me if I said, I didn't know where to sit?' I shrugged my shoulders.

'No.' I stuck my tongue at him.

'Well… I wasn't comfortable. And I hadn't met you or your dad. Sorry if I caused any trouble.'

'That's fine. Do you wanna…er…come to my room later we could play some music and stuff. If you want to…but you don't have to' he added on quickly.

'I want to. It'll be great.'

'Well, I'm always here to cheer you up.' he gave me one of his Nick smiles. I laughed, 'Hey, you've got a nice laugh.'

'I've been told.'

'This could be the start of one beautiful friendship' I gave him a smile and he left.

Yeah, I thought, One beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. The second chapter. On christmas. Sooooooooo...**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!**

* * *

The next day I went downstairs to eat breakfast with the others. Sandy, Tom and Frankie had gone somewhere so it just left with me and the guys.

'What do you guys do for fun on a Sunday?' I asked no one in particular.

'Stella usually comes over to give us our uniform for tomorrow,' Kevin said.

'Er…who's Stella?' I asked really confused.

'She is our awesome fashionista friend,' Joe said.

'I knew you didn't dress awesomely by yourself,' I teased.

'Is awesomely even a word?'

'Well Joe, it is in my world.' I smiled at him and carried on eating my breakfast. Then the door bell rang. 'I guessing that would be Stella' I got nervous and hid my face behind my hair and looked down. I heard Stella walk in.

'You must be Toni.' She said to me. I looked up at her she was a pretty blond with brown eyes.

'Yeah…I am.'

'Hi Stella,' Joe said from behind her.

'Oh hi Joe,' she said turning around.

'How's it going?' he replied, attempting to lean on the counter but totally missed and fell on the floor. I leaned near Nick and whispered,

'He's got a crush on her. Doesn't he?'

'Totally,' he replied. I smiled evilly.

'Time to work my match maker magic,'

* * *

'So...Joe...' I said to Joe who was strumming his guitar, 'How's it hanging?'

'Nothing.'

'Stella is really pretty isn't she?'

'Yeah...' He said, dreamily.

'I like her hair.'

'It's really beautiful and soft and blonde. And her eyes are like...beautiful and...'

'If you say "soft and blonde" you've officially lost it.' he smiled guiltily, 'You really like her don't you.'

'Maybe...'

'Then why don't you ask her out...duh' he shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess I don't wanna wreck our friendship if things end badly. We've been friends since we were about this high,' he raised his had about two feet from the ground, 'and she's like my best friend.'

'I've gotta plan.'

'Huh?'

'Don't worry your pretty little head,' I said, patting his head, 'I've got it all figured out.'

* * *

'NICK!' I shouted down the pole, 'GET UP HERE. I NEED YOUR HELP.' He came up the stairs by the time I'd turned around, 'I need you to call Stella.' he sat down on my bed and smiled.

'Tell he ro come over,' I mouthed.

'Could you come over, Toni really wants to get to know you.'

'Hey!' I exclaimed and pushed him off my bed.

'Ow..' he got up. Then said into the phone, 'See you in ten...bye Stella.' He then turned to me and said, 'What was that for?' I shrugged my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at him.

'Step one completed!' I sang.

'Er Toni,'

'Yeah,'

What's step two?' he asked confused.

'Well, Stella and I are gonna talk about fashion and stuff, then move onto the the subject of boys...' I answered.

'Then onto the subject of Joe.'

'Exactly,' I patted him on the back, 'How long has Joe liked Stella?'

'A long, long time. Well I'm gonna send Stella up when she comes. Have fun.' And he slid down the pole.

* * *

'You have great style Toni,' Stella said to me.

'Thanks...so you've been friends with Joe for how long?'

'Since we was about this high.' She placed her hand about two feet off the ground. (Deja Vu)

'Must be great having a friend like Joe,'

'Yeah it is. What do you like about them?'

'Er... Kevin's green eyes, Nick's boyish charm,' she nodded, 'and...oh and Joe's ability to make everything a joke.'

'Yeah...Joe...' she said dreamily. I smacked myself on the forehead and said,

'You and Joe are idiots! You obviously really lik each other.'

'Yeah but if it ends badly it could wreck our friendship!"

'What's life without risks?' I asked her.

* * *

'Joe come on, what's life without risks?' (Deja Vu)

'You're right,'

'Ask her on a date. I'm sure it will be fine.'

'Thanks squirt,' he hugged me and went to call Stella.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

'Mission accomplished,' Toni said.

'Hey, how come he listens to you, but not me and Kevin.'

'It's a girl thing,'

'Well done chump. So do you wanna watch a movie?'

'Sure, what do you have in mind?'

'Something scary like... The Final Destination.'

'Yeah!' During the movie we kept laughing at the fake bloody parts. It was fun.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep so went downstairs and saw the TV had been left on. I went and sat infront of it, then Toni walked in.

'What are you doing up so late?' i asked.

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Right,' she came over and sat next to me.

'You first.'

'I couldn't sleep,' I admitted, 'What about you?'

'I'm scared about school tomorrow.' I saw tears building up in her eyes.

'Don't cry,' I put my arm around her, 'It'll be alright. Trust me.' We watched a couple cartoons suntill she fell asleep, then I turned off the TV and fell asleep with her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise.**

* * *

Toni's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I took a deep breath and sat up. First day at a new school. Once I was ready I went downstairs to have some breakfast, but I was too nervous to eat.

'You gotta eat something,' Joe said, 'to survive the day.'

'I'm too nervous to eat. I'll be alright.'

'Suit yourself.' And he took a big bite out of his piece of toast.

* * *

'This is your locker in between mine and Joe's,' Kevin said, 'and Nick will walk you to all your classes.'

'Thanks,'

'And I'll be waiting outside your classes at the end,' Nick said from behind me. I turned and smiled at him, 'After school we all meet outside the lockers. It's like a tradition.' he flashed me a Nick smile. I saw Stella walking toward us with a brunette beside her.

'Hi Toni,' she said, 'This is Macy,'

'Hi Macy. Nice to meet you.' I smiled at her and turned to Nick, 'Let's go!'

* * *

At the end of school, Stella came to the lockers without Macy.

'Hey where's Macy,' Joe asked.

'She had to run, she was late for soccer.' Stella answered.

'She plays soccer?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah and a whole load of other sports. So...made any friends?' I frowned.

'No,'

'Oh how come?' Joe, Kevin and Nick seemed to be in their own world.

'They was just interested in them,' I said, pointing to the three boys mucking around behind me.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

'Do you want any help?' I asked Nick, he had the duty of getting the speaker from the car into the house.

'Sure,' I walked over to the trunk, 'Carefull they're heavy!' But I picked it up with ease.

'Don't you think girls are strong?'

'It's not that. Well yeah.' When we were done I picked up on the conversation.

'So you don't think girls are strong,'

'Er... I...'

'You, me, wrestling right here, right now,' I went behind him and jumped on his back.

'Hey!' He laughed, then he started spinning around. When he stopped I fell off his back and onto the floor. Nick jumped on top of me and started tickling me.

'What is going on in here?' We stopped and looked at Joe who was laughing at us.

'Nothing,' I said, quickly.

'Ah, young love.' I turned to Nick who was blushing.

* * *

**Maggie Hannah Lucas, Nick is MINE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maggie Hannah Lucas is an awesome writer who wrote most of this chapter (I only wrote Toni's POV). And you should read her story, Beaten and Broken.**

* * *

Kevin and I were in his room doing our homework.

'Where's Nick?' I asked him.

'Let's see…Mom and Dad went to see a movie with Frankie, Joe's out with Stella,' he muttered to himself trying to work out where Nick was, 'Oh and Nick's in the recording studio.'

'So he can't hear us.'

'Nope,' I frowned, how was I gonna tell him. It sounded stupid in my head, and if I said it out loud…

'IhaveacrushonGregRichardson,' I blurted out, before I could change my mind.

'Aw, my little sister has a crush.' He hugged me, 'I've so gotta tell Joe. What kinda name is Greg anyway? Isn't he…' he carried on talking to himself, while I thought of what I would say to Greg.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Nick's POV**

I walked next to Toni. Her eyes locked onto something. "Toni? What're you looking at?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"No one." she snapped back into action. "I mean...nothing..."

I stopped her, and stood in front of her, with my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, Toni. Who is he?"

She stopped for a second and sighed. "Greg Richardson..."

I smiled. "Your so easily pursuaded." I patted her head. "You should talk to him."

"I should..." she grew quiet. "But I can't. A guy like him wouldn't want to talk to a girl like me..."

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine." I slowly pushed her forward.

She straightened up. "Sure! I'll go talk to him!" she took one step forward, and turned around. "After lunch."

"Or during." I shrugged.

* * *

I smiled as Toni sat next to Greg at her lunch table.

"Looks like she finally decided to talk to him..." Kevin said, as I sat down.

"Did she tell you guys before she told me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Pretty much..." Joe and Kevin nodded.

"Huh..." I said to myself.

She looked over at me and smiled. I stood up and went over to her. Her eyes  
became wide.

"Nick...what're you doing here?" Toni asked, through clenched teeth.

"I was just seeing how you were doing. Around him..." I whispered as I winked at her.

She straightened up. "Greg...you know Nick, right?" she looked at him.

"Oh yeah. 'Sup?" he asked, giving me a high-five.

"Nothing much bro." I sat down. I could tell Toni was getting iritated.

Which is why I sat.

"I...uh..." Toni stuttered.

"A little tongue tied there, Toni?" I asked.

"Go away...!" she told me.

"Alright, alright. No need to fight in front of your crush---" I clapped my hand over my mouth. Toni stared at me with an alarmed expression.

Greg chuckled. "Y-you have a crush on me?"

She stood up and quickly walked down the cafetria.

This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

After school, she stormed inside the house. "Toni wait! I really didn't mean to embarass you!" I called.

Toni turned around, with anger and rage. "Nick! Don't talk to me! I am not in the mood!"

"You know I didn't mean too!"

"You embarassed me on purpose! And you can't take back what you said!" she crossed her arms. "Now, Greg won't talk to me anymore!"

I shook my head. "How do you know that?"

"Because! The look on his face!" Toni flared her nostrials. "I thought I really had a chance with him! But I don't anymore! And it's all your fault!"

"Toni. Calm down. I'm so sorry, and you know I am." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't try to fix this Nick; it won't work!" she turned into her room, and slammed the door.

It was all my fault. Nothing can shake this guilt...

* * *

**Thanks Keri-Lu for an awesome chapter.**


	5. Happy New Year!

Hey! This is just an authors note saying:

Happy New Year!!!

Goodbye 2009

And

Hellooooooooo 2010!!!!

Thanks for reading the story and there will be an update tomorrow, (Full of Drama!)

On another note, what are _your_ resolutions? Mine is to update frequently for your entertainment. And keep up at school... but who care about that anyways.

Send your resolutions in a PM or review and I promise to reply!!

Have Great Year

Toni (Trezzie Toni Trevor)


	6. Chapter 5

**First of all I'm really, really,_ really_ sorry!! I was supposed to update 4 days ago. But I have _good_ excuses...**

**Friday, (The day I was supposed to update) I went to a party.**

**Saturday, I went to another party. :-(**

**Sunday, I got my hair done. (It took all day!)**

**Yesterday, I had homework. (First day of school in 2010)**

* * *

Later on I went to Toni's room to try and sort this mess out. I knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' she asked.

'Your favourite brother.' I answered.

'Go away!' she shouted.

'Toni, I need to sort this out. You can't hate me. I'm adorable.' I was caught be surprise as she opened her door with a lot of force.

'I'm warning you Nick. Go. Away. Don't ruin the last shred of respect I have left for you.'

'How did you lose respect for me?'

'You dated Miley. 'Nough said.' She slammed the door in my face. I knocked on her door again.

"Why do you care if I dated Miley?" She didn't reply.

"I love you, Toni!" I called into her room. She opened the door.

"What?"

"MWUAHA!" I tackled her into a hug.

"GET OFF!" she yelled. "Your not going to be my favorite brother if you don't!"

"Then I guess I'm not your favorite!" I squeezed her harder.

* * *

**Friday Evening**

'Toni is going to a party tonight,' Mom told me, 'Could you drop her off and pick her up?'

'Sure,' I answered. Anything for my little sister.

Toni came downstairs when she was ready. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a Green Day hoodie with converse.

'You look nice,' I told her.

'No need to suck up. Still not my favourite.' She smiled at me and made her way to my car.

As she left the car I said,

'Call me when you are ready to leave. Okay?'

'Yeah whatever.' she said, 'See ya, Nick.' She closed the car door and I drove off. About twenty minutes later, when I was almost home, Tomi called me.

'Toni?'

'N-nick, can you come p-pick me up?' She sounded like she was crying.

'Toni, what's the matter?'

'Just hurry up please.' Something was seriously wrong.

I turned the car around and sped back to where the party was at. When I got there she was standing outside the house shivering. I got out and hugged her.

'Ow, get off of me!' she shrieked.

'Toni? What happened?' I demanded. She pushed past me and went into the car.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

'Guys, something happened to Toni at that party,' Nick said to Kevin and I, 'She's pretty shaken up.'

'I'm gonna go talk to her.' I said and made my way up to her room. I knocked on the door.

'Come in,' she said. I went over to her bed and sat next to her. I decided I would wait 'till she was ready to say what happened.

'What do you want?' she asked me.

'Just wanted to spend time with my sister...' I smiled at her.

'Awesome!' She looked happier. I guess it was a start, 'I have an idea.' she said.

'What's the plan?'

'Operation Nacy.'

'Operation Nacy?'

'We are gonna get Nick and Macy together. Duh!' She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

'Oh...yeah!'

* * *

Nick was siting at his desk doing his homework. Me and Toni went up to him and shone the lamp in his face.

'What the hell!' Nick yelled. Me and Toni were gonna pretend to be cops. My idea!

'Nicholas Lucas.' I said to him, 'We know things about you.'

'Guys?'

'Do you or do you not like Macy?' Toni asked him.

'Er yeah...she's a good friend.'

'A good friend?' I asked, 'Or a great friend?'

'Guys. What's going on?' Nick looked freaked out.

'Joe.' Toni said to me, 'Let's cut to the chase.' I nodded and she turned to face Nick, 'Look. we know you have a crush on Macy.'

'Me? Have a crush on Macy? Ha.' He ran his hand through his hair.

'Did you know it is a crime to crush on a girl and not ask her out?' I asked him.

'What law says that?'

'Our law.' Toni answered for me. We just stared at him in silence for about half a minute. then he cracked.

'Fine! I have a crush on Macy.' Me and Toni high-fived each other.

'Yes!' Toni exclaimed and we turned to leave.

'Wait. Just. A. Minute.' Nick said to our retreating backs, 'You make me confess and you don't even help me get a date with Macy!'

'Well...I...er...' Toni said as I escaped. I'll 'em to it, I thought.

'Well... I've got a plan,' I heard Toni say, but I didn't stick around to hear the rest. I went to the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

**

* * *

**

**Whaddya think?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long. But I think it might be worth the wait. Thanks for being patient.**

**Nick's POV**

Today after school Toni, Stella and Macy came through the kitchen chatting excitedly.

'Hey ladies,' I said, 'What you talking 'bout?'

'Nothing!' Toni said quickly, staring at her feet. I didn't believe her but I let it slide. I could get it out of Stella later.

'Can I get you anything to drink?' They shook their heads and left.

**Toni's POV**

'Do you like like Nick?' Stella asked Macy. She looked rapidly between me and Stella. She was nervous meaning she did.

'Stella. We already know she does so there's no point asking.' I raised my eyebrows at her.

'Yeah…but I wanna hear her admit it,' she answered, giving me a big cheesy grin.

'Yeah but we need to get to work -'

'Hey! You guys… I'm still here…and listening…' she smiled shyly at us.

'Sorry,' Stella said, 'We already know that Nick wants to go on a date with you sooo…' she turned and looked at me.

'Sooo we need to tell Nick you want to. Then you can finally be a happy couple.'

About two hours after Macy and Stella left, Nick and I were watching some TV. I grabbed the remote and switched off. I'd had enough.

'Ask Macy on a date.' I said.

'I was watching that.' He narrowed his eyes at me.

'Ask her on a date or I'll do it for you.'

'What!'

'I just hate watching you sit at home doing NOTHING, when you could be out on a date, with Macy for example. When will you ever listen to me?'

'Toni? Calm down.' How could I calm down! He was being an idiot!

'No! I will not calm down, I'm going to my room. I don't wanna be in the same room as an IDIOT!' I walked out of his room and stomped up the stairs into my room. Why was this affecting me? It's not like I'm Nick. Maybe I like seeing people happy. Together. Just like my family was. I picked up the guitar that Joe gave me and started to sing.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you  
I put the guitar down and sighed. Maybe I should go and apologise to Nick. But I didn't have a chance to decide.

'Hey,' Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Nick inside my room.

'I'm sorry.' I said before he could speak,' I was annoyed and I should mind my own business in future.'

'No Toni. You're awesome! I am going on a date with Macy Friday night.' I stared at him for a few seconds.

'You what?' my phone vibrated next to me. I had a text from Macy saying, "_I've got a date with Nick. Friday night. Thanks so much. Macy xx"_

'Oh my god you have a date with Macy!' I screamed and hugged him. I am awesome and now to find Kevin a girlfriend…

**Friday Night-6:00pm**

I was at Macy's helping Stella get Macy ready for her date. Stella was making some finishing touches to Macy's outfit whilst I stuffed my face with cookies.

'You look really nice Macy,' I said. Stella glared at me, 'I mean _Beautiful.' _I smiled at Stella and she stuck out her tongue at me.

'What time is Nick picking you up?' Stella asked Macy.

'He said, 'Seven on the dot.'

'Ok, well Toni and I will leave ten minutes before he gets here, so you can have a little privacy. And-'

'Oh and call me when you get back,' I added before Stella could say it. She narrowed her eyes at me and said,

'Don't forget to call me afterwards.'

**Nick's POV**

At seven on the dot, I went and knocked on Macy's front door. I took a step back and waited. When she opened the door she blew me away.

'Wow,' I said, 'You look amazing!' She looked down, clearly embarrassed. 'No, I mean it.'

'Thank you,' she stepped out and shut the door, 'Where are we going?'

'I was thinking El Meat…but if you'd rather go somewhere el-'

'It's fine,' Macy cut me off. Oh no, I was going on and on. Something Toni told me NOT to do.

'I led her to my car and we drove to the restaurant.

**Toni's POV**

'Kevin,' I whispered. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, 'Can we talk?'

'Sure,' he switched off the TV and turned to me. 'Whaddya want?'

'You know what I wanna talk about.' I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Do I? I don't think I do…' I rolled my eyes at him, 'Give me a clue… Okay fine. I like this girl in my math class but I can't ask her out because she thinks all famous people are jerks.'

'I see…' I stroked my invisible beard of destiny, 'Have you tried speaking to her?'

'Well, yeah but she just cuts me off,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'I've got an idea!' I jumped up and got my notebook. I started to write down ideas to get Kevin and…and…

'What's her name?'

'Hannah.' Hannah together.

'Wait Hannah as in Hannah Goodall? Scott Goodall's sister?'

**Nick's POV**

When we were done in the restaurant, I drove her around then took her to her house. I walked her to her doorstep.

'Thanks for tonight,' Macy said.

'No probs. I guess we could do this again sometime.'

'Yeah. That'd be great.' I don't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from but I leant down and kissed her.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to start a new chapter for my next idea!**

**One more thing: SUPPORT HAITI!!**

* * *

**Toni's POV**

'…then he took me to my front door and kissed me! It was so amazing.' Macy was telling me and Stella about her date with Nick.

'Hey! I don't wanna hear about you lip-locking with my brother!' I joked.

'Sorry.' She smiled, 'Our second date is next Saturday.'

'Well I've gotta start planning your outfit!' Stella exclaimed.

When I got home later, I saw Nick play fighting with Joe. Wait wait wait! Nick play fighting with Joe?

'I think I've finally lost it.' I whispered.

'Lost what? I could help you find it.' Kevin said from behind me.

**A few days later…**

'Nick? Have you banged your head or something?' He's been acting really strange after his date with Macy.

'No. Why?'

'You've been acting really weird, like Joe and Kevin. It's not that I don't like it, but you're usually intense and all…' I couldn't think of a word to use.

'Intense?' Nick offered.

'Yeah.' He laughed. 'See! I can't get used to that. You have a nice laugh. Macy has really grown on you…' he smiled widely when I said Macy's name. 'Oh my god! You're in love.'

'Toni.' He sighed. 'I didn't tell you everything.' He sat me down on his bed. 'I have been in love with Macy for ages. But I can't tell her. You know. Don't wanna freak her out or anything.' I put my arm round him.

'Don't worry about it Kiddo. You'll find the right time.'

'Kiddo? Seriously. I'm older than you!'

'Thanks Stella. You're awesome!... Sure. Call you later. Bye.' Step one: Get Hannah Goodall's number. Check. I dialled Hannah's number and pressed send. ( **Toni **_**Hannah and Scott)**_

_**Hello**_

**Hi. Erm can I speak to Hannah?**

_**She's not in at the moment. Who is this?**_

**Er it's Toni. Toni Lucas.**

_**Hey you're that cool kid that lives with JONAS. I'm Scott.**_

**Well thanks Scott I'll call later.**

_**Bye**_

**Bye.**

I smiled after I hang up. I actually spoke to Scott Goodall and he thinks I'm cool! Awesome. But I'm sooo not telling Joe, Nick or Kevin! No way!

**A few hours later**

My cell rang when I was reading Breaking Dawn. (**Same as before**)

**Hello?**

_**Hi this is Scott. Sorry, but I…er…was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat tomorrow, before school? At Starbucks?**_

**Sure. That'd be awesome. I love Starbucks.**

_**See ya there.**_

**Later!**

Was this an official date or not? I need to ask Stella.

**In the morning**

'Nick!' I shouted down the fire poles, 'Where are my converses?' he came up the stairs confused.

'There are downstairs. You only wear them on a special occasions.'

'Well I change my mind. I'm leaving a bit early today.'

'Okay, how early?'

'About an hour and a half.'

'WHAT!' I dodged him and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my bag, wore my converse as fast as I could and ran out the door. Phew. I got out of that sticky situation!

When we got to school I gave Scott a kiss on the cheek. Playing hard to get as Stella advised. I went over to my locker and sighed. Stella winked at me.

'Where'd you go earlier?' Nick asked me.

'Whaddya mean? I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here.' I shrugged my shoulders.

'Toni, tell me what you were doing.' The memories came flooding back. That was the same tone my dad used before he hit me. A tear ran down my face.

'I…er…gotta go.' I sped off to the girls' bathroom. I splashed some water on my face. I heard the door open.

'Are you alright?' I turned to see a blonde girl standing next to me, 'I'm Maggie.'

'I'm fine. You're new aren't you?'

'Yeah. I'm in most of your classes.'

'That's awesome. '

''Okay. Well, I'll see you later.'

'See ya.'

**After school**

'Joe. I'm bored.' I said.

'I bored too.' He sighed.

'I know! Let's pull a prank on Kevin.' We found Kevin asleep in front of the TV.

'Go get whipped cream and I'll find a feather.' When we got them, we knelt down either side of Kevin. Joe sprayed the cream in Kevin's outstretched arm. I had to hold back giggles while I tickled his nose with the feather. Just as expected, Kevin put the cream right in his face.

'RUN!' Joe shouted. And we slid down the fire poles. I couldn't stop laughing when I got to the kitchen.

* * *

**Whaddya Think?**


	9. Please Don't Kill Me!

**Hey guys…I have some bad news! I'm giving up on this story. I know I said I won't delete it and I won't. I'm really sorry :-( Please don't be mad. I will try and update but I don't think it will be as great as the other chapters.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry.**

**Trezzie Toni Trevor**

**P.S. I'm really sorry**


End file.
